The use of dental floss and other interdental cleaners are an important part of dental hygiene, and are used to remove plaque ad other particulate from between the teeth and under the gum line, e.g., areas in the mouth where a toothbrush cannot reach. Frequently, these are the initiation sites of tooth decay, especially if not cleaned regularly. However, even with routine maintenance, caries and gingivitis still develop in these areas. Thus, there is a continuing need to develop more effective dental flosses.
While it is recommended that people floss their teeth at least daily, the reality is that few people floss as often as recommended. Thus there is a need for more effective dental floss compositions for use by occasional flossers.